The Rising Sun
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: It hurt. It pained. He bled. Why? They tried to kill him. From the inside they tried to drain what was left of his sanity. They sucked it out. Sucked the life right out of him. They bled him dry. That's why he took their offer...but was it right?


It hurt. It pained. He bled. Why? They tried to kill him. From the inside, they drained what was left of his sanity. Sucked it out, sucked the life right out of him. They bled him dry. That's why he took their offer…but was it right?

----Seven years before---

Naruto sat on his bed, looking at an old photograph of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and him. Sakura was looking at Sasuke with big 'loving' eyes; Sasuke had a grumpy 'I don't take pictures…hn' look on his face; and Naruto was in the middle with his trademark grin and Kakashi's hand ruffling his hair. Kakashi stood behind them in his Jounin outfit, the mask covering his smiling face, the headband one eye, the other shaped like a little rainbow, and his white big hair that stood up to the sky. They were twelve, and they just became Genins. A tear streaked out of Naruto's eyes, lining his face and dropping on to the photograph. One by one, they came…then more. Naruto wiped his eyes, and set the picture face down, before collecting his backpack, and shutting the door behind him.

Silence…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been seven long years since Naruto supposedly went to train with Jiraiya, and Konoha was ever more quiet. Sakura sat on the windowsill, sipping tea, her chin rested in on her palm in one arm, eyes locked on the pink, purple, red and blue dawn, her mind across the universe. She hasn't seen her teammates in seven years. God knows where they are now. Word came that Naruto left the ninja world, and lives somewhere beyond, in the unknown world, whereas Sasuke and Itachi stopped fighting and are now recreating their clan. And what was she doing with her life? What has changed with her…nothing. This girl was the same as before…unchanged and undone. She was a nineteen year old who was the ideal and perfect girl, and most sought after (after Ino) in Konoha. Long bubblegum pink hair fell to her waist, her jade eyes big and beautiful, her curves just in the right place…and she had a fashion sence. She was beautiful…different…yet the same, ugly twelve year old at the same time.

Sakura gazed out the window at the rising sun. It reminded her of a certain blonde boy and his promise to Konoha. This made her think of how one day, Naruto would return one day as Hokage, and watch over Konoha like the rising sun, and how even though Naruto wasn't there, he was still thinking and watching over them. The sun's dawning every morning assured her that he will return.

Sakura looked at her swirl of dark green tea, her eyes confused, restless, and seemingly uncaring. She bit her lip, jade eyes boring into the liquid as if in doubtful consideration.

"_Should I do it…is it right…what would have Naruto said…?"_

Her head suddenly jerked to the window, pervious thoughts long gone, now replaced by utter confusion. She had heard a muffled blood curling scream from the thin tall trees that dotted the hills beyond her house. She tried to get up without disturbing anything, but the ripple of skirt as it brushed against the china, pushed her cup of tea to the floor. The last thing that was head was the bang of the door closing, the shatter of the china as it hit the floor. The noise rang, filling the room, before abruptly stopping. The tea lay in the shattered china, now blood red from the sun's rays.

Silence… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I WISH ALL THE BEST TO FELLOW WRITERS, REVIEWERS AND READER!! MAY THIS YEAR BE THE BEST OF ALL!!!**

**And this was the proluge. If you like it…please notify me by reviewing so that I may continue… if you don't like it…please notify me by reviewing so that I may delete this story and get a life!**

**Thank you!**

**(This is Mystery, Horror, Romance, mixed with hints of humor…I just couldn't put it all when I was doing the category thingy D)**

**-M'A'D-**


End file.
